Pain
by UneLore
Summary: I rather feel pain then nothing at all" Naruto and Sakura, loves each other but the feeling for the one that left them 8 years ago still has it grip on them both. Making it worse? Breaking each other down? I suck at summaries, NaruSaku fans be warned


:peeks head out from her box: Oh hello, long time no-see huh?

**Lore: **Sam, going into hidding isn't really your thing.

**Me:** Oh shut it. Any who, this is a new story. Yet another Naruto story, though this time around it's not SasuNaru

**Lore:** It is, in the undermeaning.

**Me:** Will you ever shut up?!

**Lore:** :looks at me raising an eyebrow:

**Me:** God I hate you! MOVING ON! Don't own anything, exept the consept of the story. Chracters belongs to all-mighty Kishimoto and the lyrics used is "Pain" by the glorious Three Days Grace

**Lore:** Before she rants even more, enjoy the story

* * *

**Pain**

_a Naruto story_

* * *

We never wanted it to be this way, never intend it to go on like this. It was supposed to be a one time thing. Yet here we are, together again, like all the other night's after our first time.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

I open my door to let you in, when you've walked passed me and the door's closed, that's when it starts. Or rather where anything else doesn't matter. I feel how you press me up against the closed door, roughly capturing my lips with yours.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Hands moves to remove the clothing between out bodies, they get carelessly tossed to the sides, as our hands touches the now bare skin. Scratching with nails from behind your neck down your chest you throw your head back groaning before sucking down on my neck, biting always drawing blood.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Slamming our bodies on to the kitchen table, against the walls of the hallway, wrapping my legs around your waist as you slam my body against the bedroom door. Moving my hand from your body I open the door, letting you move us to the bed. Where we always end up, with you hovering over my naked body on the bed I move up and places down the photo face-down on my bedside table. I see the hurt ghost passed in your eyes as you lean down capturing my lips once again.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

Once again I wrap my legs around you as you move to enter me, digging my finger into your back as you slam into me. Groaning, screaming, moaning, panting, that's what we do in between the rough actions at our bodies.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

Moving to sit on top of you, I ride you, your fingers digging into the flesh of my hips. Knowing it will bruise makes it all the better, anything is better then the emptiness of my heart. Our hearts.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later  
_

Closing in on completion, it gets harder, rougher, anything to get that emptiness out. I clutch against you as I complete, making you go over the edge. Us both screaming his name.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

Panting we lie there, shoulder to shoulder, then I feel you take a deep breath, you want to apologize. You always want to, I turn to you smiling with tears running down my cheeks. Telling you that you shouldn't apologize, it was not your fault. This is always what happens, especially on this day.

The night he disappeared, eight years ago.

* * *

So this could have been any random characters...well no not really but yea. This is my first Naruto/Sakura fanfiction. And in and out of itself it was NarutoSasuke/SakuraSasuke. Well them both longing, missing, Sasuke but neither one can do anything about it. Neither one can "have" him, so they kinda started using the other for comfort. Or rather, to feel anything at all. "I rather feel pain then nothing at all"

Lyrics from the song **Pain** from _Three Days Grace_

Characters belongs to Kishimoto

* * *


End file.
